


Before He Cheats

by harryhermionerw



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Infidelity but!, In Flagrante Delicto, M/M, imagine prompt fill, spoiler: no actual cheating, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Steve overhears something.or;Bucky finds a cute brunette and follows him out of the gala.





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Bucky like to keep their sex life alive with pretending they’re strangers one form or another. it gives them a thrill. Well, one that they use the most often is “one night stand “””cheating””” on my partner” (tony and bucky switch back and forth on who the cheating partner is) so one of the avengers is walking by and over hears them in the supplies closet but then hears “*moan* oh god, what if my boyfriend walks in?” and the person is livid, thinking one is cheating on the other, when they aren’t. Misunderstandings galore!
> 
> To be very clear, there is **no** actual cheating.
> 
> Title credit belongs to Carrie Underwood's song _Before He Cheats_.

Bucky looked at the brunette and clutched his beer bottle.  _ Damn,  _ he thought, looking at the man’s ass in the suit. That suit clung to every curve like it was painted on. When he looked up, he caught the man looking directly at him. Instead of blushing, he winked and raised his beer in a salute. The man blushed, then looked around before tilting his head slightly towards a hallway.

Bucky followed him, discreetly slipping his ring into his pocket.

***

“Shh,” Bucky told him, covering the man’s mouth with his hand while his other hand nimbly undid those criminally tight pants... “We can’t get caught.”

The other man turned his head just enough to suck one of Bucky’s fingers into his mouth and Bucky moaned before tilting his head. He heard someone outside the door. “Did you hear someone? What if it’s my husband?”

The other man jerked back, eyes widening in shock as he started to ask something when the door burst open.

***

Steve paused at the doorway when he heard someone laughingly shush someone else. It almost sounded like Bucky, but... He rolled his eyes. It probably was. He hadn’t seen Bucky  _ or  _ Tony in nearly twenty minutes, and they had a distressing habit of slipping away from the crowds at galas to use unoccupied rooms. They always returned looking as perfectly groomed as they started, but all of the Avengers knew exactly what they were doing.

He was starting to walk away, deliberately making a lot of noise when the noises turned sexual.

Then he heard Bucky say something that stopped him cold. “Did you hear someone? Fuck, what if it’s my husband?”

Rage filled Steve. Bucky was  _ cheating on Tony?  _ He slammed his shoulder into the door, not bothering to try the knob.

“What the  _ fuck is going on here?”  _ he demanded, at the same time the other man asked Bucky if he had a husband, before stopping short.

***

“You have a hus-” Tony froze, Bucky’s hand down his pants, mid-sentence. The door was hanging off its hinges and Steve’s face was rapidly morphing through emotions. Bucky, on the other hand, looked like he was barely holding in laughter.

“Rogers what the fuck,” he finally managed, fumbling for his pants. 

Steve’s face settled on embarrassed and closed his eyes. “My question still stands.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m having sex with my husband, what does it look like I’m doing,” he snapped.

“I thought he was cheating on you!” Steve snapped back.

“Well, he’s not!”

“Then why!”

  
  


***

“Tony!” Pepper’s voice echoed down the hallway as everyone heard her heels clipping closer and closer at a rapid rate. Tony fumbled to zip up his pants but wasn’t fast enough. “You’re supposed to be giving a speech-” she cut off as the found the three men, looking from the incredibly red-faced Steve, the laughing Bucky, and the resigned looking Tony.

“Come on, Pep, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” Tony finally said.

Pepper just sighed.

“You have to give your speech in fifteen minutes. If you aren’t there, looking presentable with your pants zipped and belt done-up, I will  _ personally _ make sure you can’t have sex for the next three weeks.”

Everyone froze as Pepper walked always.

“I’m so in love with that woman,” Bucky said.

“Same,” Tony said, kissing Bucky.

***

Steve rolled his eyes.


End file.
